Ice Prince
by ShotaUprising
Summary: Marth Lowell, AKA "The Blue Butterfly" is known for his unparalleled skill on the ice and his profound love for ice skating itself. From the music, to the choreography- every aspect excites him. In truth, it's the only thing that keeps him happy. But between the stress of nationals and a new skilled rival, it seems as if the ice will betray him. [Modern AU]
1. Chapter 1

**There's something about the ice that feels…alluring.**

**Everything from it's shape to the way it feels is just mystifying. The cold chill of the surface immerses me into a state of complete relaxation. The ice is the only thing that puts me at ease. I took up figure skating to stay in a place where I was actually…**

**Happy.**

**The way my skates hug my feet, the sharp and precise cuts the blades carve into the ice, and even the chilly air that hits my face as I skate— Everything about it is captivating. At first, it was just for fun, but a friend of mine got me into competitive skating. I never thought that I'd actually become good in competitions. I just did whatever felt natural to me. I genuinely enjoyed the sport. I gained the nicknamed, "The Blue Butterfly". It was…feminine, but just "Marth Lowell" didn't seem right. In a way, the name brought me closer to the ice. Figure skating was my life, and nothing could take my passion away from me.**

**The ice was my kingdom, where I would forever reign.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter I<strong>

The lights were out.

The ice was perfectly resurfaced.

"_Perfect_." Marth's lips curled into a smile as he peered through the glass door of the arena. He slowly ran his fingers through his hair, removing a bobby pin that held stray strands of hair out of his eyes. He bent down, inserted the bobby pin into the lock, and twisted it around until he heard a click.

"Got it!" Marth slid the pin back into his hair, opened the door, and ran towards the bleachers. He sat down and wasted no time as he began changing into his ice skates. He laced them up and hobbled over to the ice. He took a few steps towards the middle of the rink and sighed, enjoying the complete silence. No cheering crowds, no loud music— It was just him and the ice. He stepped out with one foot, and pushed off with the other.

One foot… other foot

One foot… other foot…

He began sliding across the ice at a slow pace. Marth progressively picked up speed as he skating, going faster and faster around the rink. He closed his eyes, a faint smile on his face. He felt at peace on the ice. He bent down slightly and propelled himself into the air. He crossed his feet at the ankles and counted the number of spins in his mind.

1, 2, 3….

He landed on his left leg, and extended his right out and to the side. Marth continued skating, his mind focused on his footwork. He bent his leg, lifted it up, grasped his foot with one of his hands, and began skating in a figure eight pattern. He let go of his foot, skated a lap around the rink, and began spinning with one foot on the ground, and the other in front of him. He closed his eyes, letting all of his inhibitions leave his mind. Everything just seemed…

Perfect.

"Hey, you!"

The sudden disturbance snapped out of his concentration, causing him to fall over. He scrambled to get back on his feet, repeatedly apologizing.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" Marth stood up quickly and hung his head down in shame. "I just wanted to—"

"You were a bit shaky on your spins there."

"…Come again?"

"The form was good, but you hesitated slightly."

Marth looked up slowly, only to see his coach sitting in the bleachers. He blushed furiously and looked back down to his feet. He slowly walked back to the bleachers, sat down, and hide his face in knees.

"Marth? You alright?"

"….I'm sorry, Coach Caeda! I can do better, I promise!"

"Stop being so apologetic. You're fine! Didn't have to break into the building though…"

"I just wanted to warm up before I started practicing today."

"You're not supposed to be here for another 2 hours!"

"I was overexcited about it…"

"I appreciate your enthusiasm…" She sighed and placed on his shoulder. "But please try to at least warn me before you break into the rink, alright?"

"My apologies, ma'am. I just wanted to get away for an hour. Or 3…"

"Your parents still causing issues?"

"Mm... My mother's the one who's paying for my lessons, so it's more so my father. I don't understand. There's not a financial issues, because I get money for placing in competitions anyway. I would say it's more gender oriented, but there's plenty of male figure skaters— They have a whole division for them! I just don't get it, Caeda, I really don't…" Marth began unlacing his skates, a look of melancholy on his face.

"Marth. Do you enjoy figure skating?"

"Well, yeah."

"Do you really enjoy it?"

"I love it. I want to keep skating until I can't even stand up anymore. It means the world to me."

Caeda firmly placed a hand on his shoulder and smiled softly. "Then keep pursuing your dreams, kid. Don't let him stop you from having fun. As long as you enjoy what you're doing, then go for it."

"Why do you think I came in so early?"

"At least show up an hour before practice. Not 4."

"Understood! Thank you, Caeda!"

"Now, get out there and show me what I've taught you."

"But I just took off my—"

"Let's go, let's go! Get to it!"

"Yes, Coach!" Marth yelped and began lacing his ice skates once more, his fingers trembling as he tied. Caeda smirked and patted him on the back.

"You come early, we're gonna work until you have to leave!"

"But-"

"Hey, you wanted this. Now you got it."


	2. Chapter 2

**Since I already have chapters 2-8 already written, I'm just gonna drop 'em here to save myself the time of explaining a sudden surge of updates aha...**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter II<strong>

"Hey, did you hear?"

"Hear what?"

"There's this big athletic competition going on next month! And it has figure skating as a category!"

"Really?! Where?"

"Someplace in...Russia, I think?"

"Ike, those are the Olympics. I can't get into the Olympics."

"Aw, why not? You're good at what you do."

"I do it for fun." Marth shrugged and took a French fry off of Ike's tray. After practice, Marth would always join Ike for lunch, and dessert if Soren was with them. It wasn't really healthy for Marth to eat fast food, but sometimes, whether it be his coach or Ike, he was forced to eat more. 'Too skinny for his age' is what Caeda called it. 'Waste of good food' was what Ike liked to call it.

'Gross' was Marth's opinion of it.

"Yeah, because getting money every time you win is for fun." Ike rolled his eyes and flicked Marth's head. "You could go to the Olympics if you got like, a scout or something."

"I'd rather not. It would stress me out. As if I don't have that issue already..."

"You going to nationals?"

"Yeah. I qualified, but I screwed up so many times, I'm surprised I made it! "

"Nobody noticed!"

"Except the judges!" The skater chewed on the end of his straw as he took a sip of his milkshake. "Between that, and my parents, AND that newcomer-"

"Whoa, newcomer?" Ike leaned forward in his seat, resting his chin in the palm of his hand. "What newcomer?"

"Don't worry about it. He's just so determined to win all the time, and I'm scared that he might steal my title. Plus, he nearly outranked me, plus he's just an ass in general."

"Relax! You're talented too! Who are you?"

"Marth...?"

"No. _WHO _are you?"

"The Blue Butterfly?"

"How many competitions have you been in?"

"8..."

"How many have you won?"

"8."

"Is the Blue Butterfly a quitter?"

"No!"

"You gonna let some pretty boy take your place on the leaderboards?"

"Hell no!"

"Okay… never swear again...EVER. You sound like a 11 year old white guy." Ike stifled a laugh as he shoved a few fries into his mouth. Marth glared at him briefly before bursting into laughter.

"S-Sorry…! It did feel strange doing that."

"You skater types are too delicate for that~"

"Hey! I am not!"

"Shouldn't you be putting on your tutu by now?"

"I don't need a costume for prac- Tutu?!"

"Lighten up, I'm just teasing!"

"...You're lucky I have to get back in 20 minutes." Marth stood up, stretched out, and grabbed the gym bag he kept in the seat next to him.

"Do you...take your stuff everywhere?"

"Are you kidding me? My father would throw away my skates as soon as I let them out of my sight! I don't leave the house without them."

"Dude, you are a weirdo. A weirdo with an ice obsession."

"Yep, that sounds like me! I'll see you tomorrow after practice, okay?"

"Yeah, yeah. Go back to your kingdom, Princess."

"Princess...?"

"Just go already!" Ike rolled his eyes and continued eating. He quickly stopped for a moment and looked up. "Hey Marth, you said you were gonna pay this-"

In an instant, he was gone.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter III**

"Keep that posture up, Marth! Don't slouch!"

"I'm sorry, Coach!"

"Feet together on that Triple Salchow!"

"Alright…!"

"Get it together, Marth!"

"I'm trying!"

"Marth…." Caeda let out a sigh of discontent and beckoned Marth over to the side of the rink. Marth obediently followed her, staring down at the ice with a distant look of anger on his face. "What's going on out there? You doing alright?"

"I'm...fine. I just need a bit more practice. I can do this."

"I think that's enough for today. You seem tired. Go get a drink and come pack up your stuff, alright?"

"Caeda, please! Just let me try one more-"

"No means no! You're going to work yourself to death! You've been at it for hours now. Just take a break."

Marth clenched his hands into fists before mumbling under his breath, "Yes...alright." He unlatched the door, sat down on the bleachers and slowly began to unlace his skates. Once they were untied, he pulled them off and set them to the side. He buried his face in his hands, contemplating what caused him to panic on the ice. The creak of the metal door hinges caught his attention.

"Sorry, am I late?"

"Not at all! I'm just finishing up with Marth. Hurry up and get your skates on!"

"On it!"

Marth cringed and tried to refocus his attention to his shoes, attempting to tie them as fast as he could. The moment he heard someone plop down next to time, he immediately felt sick.

"Hey."

He looked up, forcing a smile. "Hi...Roy...!"

"Are you leaving?"

"_Nooo. _I just happen to be putting on my shoes because it makes me feel alive again!"

"No need to be a freak about it." Roy rolled his eyes and began lacing his skates. Once he was done, Roy carefully hobbled down the stairs and onto the ice.

Roy had only been there for a half of year, and he came in second place in regionals. He was dangerously close to winning first, and it terrified Marth. All the years he had invested into skating would go down the drain if a newcomer just swept in and stole his thunder. The very sight of him made his blood boil. He watched Roy skate laps around the rink and execute near perfect jumps with ease.

"He's not even trying to put forth an effort!" Marth rolled his eyes and continued watching, envying his skill. The redhead was very energetic, and it was clear that he enjoyed skating as well. Marth never spoke to him outside of practice- nor did he want to. He had enough going on at his own home, and he certainly didn't need some pretty boy outmatching him.

"Beautiful Illusion, Roy! You might be good enough for nationals!"

"You think?"

"Oh, I know! You and Marth will definitely bring me a trophy home!"

"I'm just doing this for fun, Coach. I can't help if I win along the line!"

"Kissup." Marth hissed as he shoved his skates into his gym bag. Both Caeda and Roy turned to look at him.

"Whoa, calm down! I'm just having fun. " Roy frowned and skated over to the edge of the rink. He leaned against the wall and smirked. "Isn't this what your motivation is? Fun?"

"This isn't some state competition, it's nationals! This is serious! It's all or nothing out there, and you're so nonchalant about it! Do you even care at all?"

"Well…"

"Exactly. You don't. And that's your issue."

"What's your problem?!"

"You're my problem! If you don't care, then why are you here?"

"Marth, cut it out! Since when did you get so angry?" Caeda frowned.

"I...I..I'm sorry, Coach. I don't know what happened…." Marth grabbed his bag, slung it over his shoulder, and offered a half hearted smile. "I'll take my leave now. My apologies."

"I think that's for the best…"

"Need to cool off there, Princess~?" Roy stuck his tongue out and lazily skated back towards the center of the rink.

"You shut your mouth, you fucking ginger!"

"Excuse me?"

"Just...Just screw off, okay?!" Marth hurried out of the arena, progressively getting angrier with every step. He didn't bother calling someone to come pick him up. Getting away from the rink was the only thing on his mind at the moment.

"Geez...what's with him?" Roy huffed and turned to Caeda.

"Just...just continue." She sighed, covering her mouth with her hands. "Don't worry about it."


	4. Chapter 4

**I really just want to say thank you to those who took time out of their day to read this silly little thing. I appreciate you so much! **

**I apologize for not updating, but i kinda...broke my keyboard. But no worries, no worries, it's fixed! And I'm ready to update! But, without any****further stalling...**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter IV<strong>

"Do you need the broom or the mop?"

"Mm...Broom."

Marth searched through the pantry, mumbling to himself. "Broom...broom...Ah! Here!" He handed his sister the broom and closed the door. "Alright. What room are we cleaning first?"

"Mine!"

"That place is spotless though!"

"You can dust my shelves and I'll sweep the floor, easy!" Elice grinned and began twirling the broom by the handle. "Actually, I'll sweep the kitchen first. You can still clean my shelves."

Marth opened her mouth to say something, then quickly shut it. He pursed his lips and opened the pantry again, retrieving the duster before closing the door. "Thank you ever so very much, _your grace." _He rolled his eyes and lazily sauntered down the hall and into her room. He was right- it was immaculate. Not a single thing was out of place. Although, it was typical for someone of Elice's nature to have their living quarters reflect her personality: elegant and refined. He made his way over to the shelves on the other side of the room and glanced at all of the knick-knacks, picture frames and trophies neatly arranged on top of them. He gingerly picked a small trophy and ran his thumb over the engraving.

_Elice Lowell_

_1st Place_

_Ballet and Modern Dance_

He dusted off the trophy and returned it to its former spot. "Great. Only like, 25 more trophies until I can move on to the pictures." Marth sighed and took one more look at the trophies. He looked down at the duster.

Then back at the trophies.

He shrugged and ran the duster across them back and forth. Smirking a bit at his 'brilliant deduction' he moved down to the line of pictures. Each of them seemed the same: Elice in a costume of some sort holding her trophy in one hand and a bouquet of flowers in the other. Their parents stood on both sides of her, and Marth was in the middle, hugging this sister. The first one on the shelf had the same elements, but everyone looked fairly younger. Marth squinted at the small child in the picture. There was no mistake about it, it was him alright, but he couldn't recall himself ever looking like that.

"How old was I? 7?" He mumbled and dusted off the the pictures. He looked over them once more, stopping at the last one. Everything was the same, yet there was still something odd about it. Only Elice seemed truly happy in the picture. He picked it up by the frame and looked at it closely.

Elice was grinning.  
>His mother seemed a bit unnerved, but she still smiled.<br>His father was clearly upset.  
>Marth looked as if he might cry, but he managed to smile.<p>

"What happened...?" He looked on the back of the frame, but there was no date.

The sound of glass breaking caught his attention.

"Elice?" He ran out of her room and back down the hall.

Elice was on the floor, quickly trying to pieces of glass off of the floor, mumbling "Please forgive me, I'm so sorry..."

"Are you alright?!"

Elice took a moment to compose herself before speaking. "Yes...I'm fine."

"What happened?"

"I decided to sweep up in your room and I noticed a stain on one of your picture frames...I tried to bring it to the kitchen so I could clean it and- Well, I tripped, and it broke. Again, I'm so sorry! I'll replace it!"

"Elice, calm down. It's just a picture frame." Marth chuckled and retrieved the picture from underneath the shards of glass. "Oh, hey! This is my first competition photo!"

"Oh? Let me see." She took it from him. It was their family, plus one more boy, all beside him. Elice smiled a bit and pointed to the boy standing beside Marth. "This is Merric, right?"

"Mmhm! He seems pretty happy!" He looked over her shoulder and mumbled. "_For a second placer..._"

"Where is he anyway?"

"Last time we talked, he mentioned something about some special boarding school."

"Ah...I think I remember this picture."

"You do?"

"I'm fairly certain of it." Elice put a finger to her chin. "It was right before my last dance competition! We were almost late, but we managed to get there 5 minutes before opening!" She snickered gave him back his picture. "4..no, 3 years ago."

Marth looked back over the picture, noticing identical facial expressions compared to Elice's last picture. He frowned, a bit disturbed by the connection between the two. "Hey, sis...Did something happen between mom and dad that day?"

"Not at all. Why do you ask?"

"They look...unhappy."

"I don't think they had a serious argument, at least."

"What do you mean by '_serious'?"_

_"_Oh, it was nothing. Father didn't want her spending excessive money on your lessons, blah blah blah. Something about 'invest more time in Elice's future for once'. It might have been a financial issue, I'm not sure."

"I...see."

"It's nothing to worry about, believe me. They're over it by now. We have enough to support the both of us, so it's no longer a problem!"

"Right..." Marth stood up. "I'm going to go put this in another frame..."

"Oh! Did you finish my room?"

"Y...Yep! All dusted!"

"Front and back?"

"Elice! I did it. All shiny and new. Just trust me." Marth laughed nervously and sped away, not turning back once. "I have to...call Merric anyway!"

She glanced back down at the shards of glass, sighed, and resumed picking them up.


End file.
